User talk:Javilus
Explain the Weegee pages you made first The Hater of this Wikia 00:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool story, bro The Hater of this Wikia 01:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Now that UnMario is clean of your and Poff's gang's vandalism, you wanna make the Wikia Staff allow the vandals to keep roaming here ? No, you troll.The Hater of this Wikia 01:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well,I can allow to to use an account, but not 'crat. Besides if I were that freak Tsepelcory, why would I had deleted 90% of his crap and the crap done here during 2009 ? The Hater of this Wikia 02:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) UnMario has gone through a HUGE downfall with that UnAnything pages... Even Mr. Guy gave up and retired! That's not correct! He's in charge of the site for 3 years or so! He left because of Poff, Tsepelcory, LostGod, Family guy freak 2 and company! who made ALOT of crap here, The Wikia Staff will see what I did for UnMario. All the pages I deleted were -crap- and stubs... or either offensive and unfunny content! The Hater of this Wikia 02:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes they did. I thought they were in UnMario's side, not on Tsepel's. Well you can create an account somewhere and use here The Hater of this Wikia 02:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I have to be a dictator or else UnMario will die and end up as a spammer hideout, like many dead wiks are now. Please cancel your report The Hater of this Wikia 02:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, sorry. There's plans to make a better way of approving promotion. Purple Ninjakoopa 02:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, hey. Don't worry, you'll likely get repromoted. Purple Ninjakoopa 02:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Javilus, calm down a bit. We finally starting working everything out. Also, I think the point Cube wanted to make was UnMARIO, not UnNintendo, so concentrating on the Mario series. And Super Mario Bros made a forum here: http://unmario.smfforfree3.com/index.php Purple Ninjakoopa 16:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Zero Two had offensive content. You know that this wiki can't have that Chris McLean 18:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I think you are missing the point. McLean is not referring to it not being Nintendo related but to it not being Mario-related. Most of the non-Mario pages we have are currently either related to a lot of UnMario stuff or marked for linkage to more Marioness. See for example Evil Guy. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Obviously I was calling Poff an idiot |: Chris McLean 00:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: why didn't you help deleting Poff's spam ??? YOU!! TheHaterinthisWikia is the one who banned my first account, Ngl42398!!! by the way, javilus, if you're an admin (I don't know), could you please unban my old account? Here is the link User: Ngl42398 if so, thanks a lot! User: lol42398 12:18 AM EST, January 9 2010 hey I knew you would be a sysop again! My friend Lotrfan1 is banned (like everyone else) can you unban him. He never did anything wrong on this wiki. Actually he didnt really do anything at all. -.- Why is giygas removed? He is related to Nintendo. --Mcfan2 23:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC)